The Cruel Love Song of Destiny
by Fanfic newb 2
Summary: My take on Yoruichi and Soi Fon's relationship. Rated M for obvious reasons. A yorusoi fanfic, with quite a few other pairings mixed in, but mostly about yorusoi. I don't own Bleach. I own my OCs. My girlfriend owns her OCs. Updates will be done as soon as possible. And please note. This is my first fanfic. Its not going to be perfect.
1. Chapter 1--The Beginning

**Author's note: There are some things I need to say. First, and foremost. I understand that you may think this is simply for smut. It is not. The sex between Yoruichi and Soi Fon is actually plot relevant. I won't spoil why, but I did not make this fanfic simply for the sex. I assure you. Second. If you don't like my OCs, well... Not much i can do for you. They're here, they have plot relevance, and they're going to stay. Third. This is, indeed, my first fanfic. It is NOT going to be perfect. Please understand that before writing hate reviews. Sorry that i sound so mad, but it's true. So. Enjoy the show.**

* * *

"Yoruichi sama…" sighed Soi Fon, currently daydreaming about her date with Yoruichi last night. It had been their first one, so it was kind of awkward for them both, but overall, it went well. She leaned against the tree she was sitting next to as she began to relive that night.

Flashback

"Soi Fon!" yelled the dark skinned captain of Squad 2. She was in unusually formal attire, wearing a silky, black, sleeveless dress with matching high heels to match. Soi Fon felt the blush spread all over her face. She was staring at her goddess in her full glory. She had never seen Yoruichi look so beautiful.

"Y-yoruichi sama!" stuttered out Soi Fon, almost unable to speak due to the gorgeousness in front of her. That was quickly cured by a snide remark from a passerby.

"Hey, hot stuff! Plan to show anymore of those tits? They're almost popping out as is!" the boy laughed afterwards. While he did make a solid point about her cleavage being almost too big for the dress, Soi Fon would brook no insults to her captain and placed a hand on the hilt of Suzumebachi, ready to teach the perverted fool a lesson, when Yoruichi put a hand on her shoulder. Stunned, Soi Fon straightened up.

"Let me deal with that moron." She whispered. She casually walked to the boy, who had ceased his laughter.

"What? Don't like what I said, whore?"

Oh, he had crossed the line. NOBODY called Yoruichi a whore. Soi Fon had her blade ready to slit his throat, but Yoruichi again intervened.

"Do not waste your strength. He isn't worth it." Soi Fon was about to argue, when Yoruichi flashed a very sinister smirk. Soi Fon understood that now was a good time to get the hell out of dodge. And fast. Soi Fon shunpo'd away to a safe location near the restaurant they had picked for their date and simply waited.

A few hours passed. She was about to give up when her goddess strode in, smelling as if she had just got out of the shower. She was wearing a similar dress to the one she originally had on. The difference was that this one was shorter, and pressed more against her body, showing more skin. Soi Fon blushed again, feeling slightly bad about her attire. She had picked out a white dress just for this occasion, being the fanciest dress she had. She felt quite drab compared to Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi sama! That's a gorgeous dress you're wearing. But why did you change?" asked the inquisitive lieutenant. Yoruichi simply smirked and Soi Fon knew the answer. There was probably blood on the other dress. Hence the fresh shower smell.

"I had a bit of fun with that brat. Little bastard is in the hospital. I bet he keeps his mouth shut from now on." Said Yoruichi as she sat beside Soi Fon, who was feeling the blush return to her cheeks, though not as furiously as before.

After their fairly silent dinner, Yoruichi paid and they went back to the Shihouin Estate. Soi Fon had been silent the whole walk, which slightly puzzled Yoruichi.

"Why so quiet? Aren't you happy?"

"O-of course I am, Yoruichi sama. I just, uh..."

"Hm? What is it Soi Fo-" before Yoruichi could inquire further, Soi Fon placed a kiss upon Yourichi's wonderful lips. Wide eyed, she heartily accepted this gift, but before she could kiss back, Soi Fon was running away, completely embarrassed. Yoruichi would have given chase, but it was late, and the girl needed space to think about what she just did. So she let her little bee get away.

End Flashback

Soi Fon had just drifted off to sleep when one of the members of squad 2 came to her, frantically.

"Lieutenant! It's the captain! She's disappeared and taken the accused Kisuke Urahara with her!"

Soi Fon almost died. Her goddess had run away? And with Urahara?! She had to go see for herself. She ran all the way to the estate where they had kissed and flung open the doors to reveal… Nothing. It was empty. The only thing of hers that remained was the smell. It smelled like Yoruichi. Soi Fon fell to her knees and cried as if she had never cried before. She stayed there a good twenty minutes, but it felt like forever. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. If it was a dream, then she didn't wake up. That night was a restless one indeed.

The next morning, she was summoned by Genryusai Yamamoto and dubbed the new Captain of squad 2. She never believed that her goddess Yoruichi would simply up and leave without so much as a note. For the next 100 or so years, Soi Fon cried herself to sleep, believing her life was over. Until of course… The Ryoka came.

* * *

**Alright. Chapter 1 is done~ Little time skip in the next chapter. I understand that, at first, this story won't focus directly on just Yoruichi and Soi Fon. In fact, there'll be times when they aren't even in the chapter. So please. Have some flexibility while reading. Thank you much~ Please leave a review~ See ya next time~**


	2. Chapter 2--Reunions

"Ok. Why are we stuck here and not inside right now?" Asked a boy with spiky bright orange hair. Ichigo Kurosaki. The dark skinned man near him turned to face him.

"We had to regroup. That Gin guy almost killed you." Answered Yasutora Sado, known to others as Chad.

"And besides, if we barge in, we will be overrun. We need a different method of entry and attack." Added another man wearing half rimmed glasses. Uryu Ishida.

"Still, at least you're ok." Said a cheery girl with long orange hair and a rather large chest. Orihime.

"Ahem!" Exclaimed a black cat nearby. Everyone nearly jumped.

"Don't scare us Yoruichi!" Retorted Orihime.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you, then.'' Yoruichi scoffed. ''Now, I have figured out a way to get us into the Soul Society."

"Really?!" Just about everyone yelled at once, save Uryu, who simply pushed his glasses in place.

"Yep. Follow me." Yoruichi said as she began to walk away. She made sure to walk slowly so that the others wouldn't fall behind. They traveled to a fair sized house that could be described no less than bizarre. Above the building was a banner held up two huge arms, behind that a huge smokestack with the top was sealed shut. Two huge men, almost identical to each other, stepped out of the house, accompanied by a woman with long black hair, who was about a foot shorter. Said woman had a very full chest, barely covered by a red shirt.

"Yoruichi!" The woman shouted happily.

"Kukaku!" Replied the feline, who jumped into the woman's arms on sight. "Listen. I hate to ruin our reunion, but I need a favor."

"That so?" Inquired Kukaku. "What kind of favor?"

"We need transport." Yoruichi said blankly.

"Where to?" Kukaku asked.

"The Seireitei." Yoruichi stated.

''Have the young ones over there been trained on what to do?''

''No.'' Kukaku half nodded at the reply.

''We'll have to take care of that, first, if you're going there.'' Yoruichi nodded in agreement. She knew the exact nature of the kind of training they needed. And that Ichigo would have to practice, and practice a lot.

Later

''What are you even doing!?'' Kukaku shouted.

''I'm doing what you told me to do!'' Ichigo shouted back at her.

''Obviously you're not, or you would have gotten it by now! It's not hard!''

''Well what else am I supposed to do!?''

''Try focusing for once!''

''That's enough, both of you!'' Yoruichi shouted. She was getting just as annoyed at the two fighting as everyone else in the room. Besides, all the shouting was doing was getting each one even angrier at the other, and giving everyone else in the room a headache. Kukaku huffed and left the room. She had it for the day.

''It's late. All of you, out.'' Yoruichi ordered before leaving the room herself. Most of the others followed quickly. Ichigo however stayed behind.

''Ichigo?'' Orihime asked.

''You go on ahead. I'm going to keep trying on this.'' Ichigo sighed and shook his head. For a moment it was silent.

''She'll be okay, Ichigo. Just you wait and see.'' Orihime chimed after a while. Ichigo looked over his shoulder and saw her smiling. He couldn't help but smile a little himself. It sure was helpful at times to have someone who was always so positive.

''Yeah. And we're going to make sure of it.'' He grinned. Orihime giggled and nodded happily before skipping off after the others.

The next day

"Ready the cannon!" Kukaku shouted as the smokestack rose, revealing a huge black cannon.

"Ok. Is anyone besides me believing that we're about to commit suicide?" Ichigo asked, sliding into the cannon.

"Yes, but do you have a better idea?" asked Uryu.

"… No."

"Exactly. Now put your big girl panties on and shut up." Ichigo felt like clobbering Uryu right then and there. Orihime blushed madly at the very mention of panties, and, as always, Chad just stared blankly. It was Yoruichi who broke the following silence.

"Ok. Everyone ready?" They nodded in agreement. "Good. Ganju, prepare for launch." Kukaku's brother, Ganju, stepped forward, armed with a scroll.

"All right. Let's go!" He shouted as he began to read the scroll. The cannon shot them clean into the air, sending the group soaring. However, as they started to get close to their original goal, every member of the group was shot off in their own separate directions. Yoruichi especially was dismayed at what had happened. She didn't even pay attention to where she had landed for a moment until she heard the sound of feet nearby. When she looked at who it was, she couldn't have been more surprised.

"Oh… It's been a while… Soi Fon."

* * *

**They've reunited! How will the situation fare? Will Soi Fon ever forgive Yoruichi? Will I even be able to type up the story if she can't?! Kudos to my editor Treya~ See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3--Love and War

"Yo… Yoruichi…?" Stammered a very stunned Soi Fon. She never thought she would ever see Yoruichi again. But the way she fell, in that light. While it was perfectly fitting for her in Soi Fon's mind, it matched the description of what others have seen when they saw the Ryoka fall. There was no mistaking it. Yoruichi was aiding the Ryoka.

Yet, that was trivial now. Yoruichi was back. She was here. Soi Fon couldn't hold back the memories, the feelings; all the sorrow, the pain, the agony, everything she bore alone. All her well constructed walls came tumbling down, and tears began flowing from her eyes. "You… You left without a single word…"

"I'm sorry. I had to. I couldn't let an innocent man be executed for crimes he didn't commit-"

"NO EXCUSES!" Screamed an angry, yet also very sad Soi Fon. She immediately tackled Yoruichi to the ground, wrapping her arms tightly around the other.

"S-Soi Fon?!"

"I'm never letting you go again… I don't care what the reason is…"

"Soi Fon… You know I have to help Ichigo and them."

"No… I'll sooner see you dead than be with anyone else."

"Clingy much? Hehehe." Said Yoruichi in an attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"No! Sting your enemies to death! Suzumebachi!" Shouted Soi Fon as her sword entered its released form and attached itself to her middle finger. Whatever sorrow was there earlier had been replaced by pure rage.

"Really? We really going to fight? Come- OH FUCK!" Yoruichi yelled as she rolled out of the way of Soi Fon's attack that would've surely beheaded her. Or at least slit her throat.

"Yoruichi… Please just stay with me…"

Yoruichi got up and mulled the thought over in her head. She could either stay with Soi Fon and hope Ichigo will win this little war alone… No. Without his bankai, he'd be easily overpowered by at least half the people in the Soul Society. She needed to help him. But what about the tattered girl in front of her? She did just up and leave that day. And of all days it was after their first date. She could've picked a better time.

"Soi Fon… I'm sorry about what I did, but I can't stay here. An innocent girl is about to die and I-"

"No! I can't lose you again! I barely made it through the first time! I can't do it again!" Shouted a now bawling Soi Fon. The tears were too much for Yoruichi to ignore now.

"Come with me."

Soi Fon looked at her kind of confused.

"Come. With. Me. If you don't want me to leave, then come with me and you'll always be with me."

Soi Fon thought about it for a minute. Either betray everything you've trained for and accomplished to go be with her goddess again, or uphold your beliefs and risk losing her again.

"… You promise never to leave?"

Yoruichi couldn't help but smile. She knelt next to Soi Fon and gave her a sweet kiss upon the lips. Soi Fon's cheeks could not be redder, but in her panic she embraced Yoruichi, who ended up on top of her. The two kissed for a moment, then regained their composure and stood up. Soi Fon couldn't be happier. Damn the Soul Society, damn all who try to stop her. She was with Yoruichi again, and she didn't care who knew.

"Ok. I'll go with you." The Chinese captain softly spoke.

"Thank you, Soi Fon." Replied a teary eyed Yoruichi. And so they set out to find where Ichigo and company went.

Approximately 20 miles away

"Is that the best you got?!" Yelled the huge man. He had a scar over one eye and an eye patch on the other. His hair was spiked up with bells at the tips of each spike. He was, to say the least, rather odd. But hell, looks were trivial when you possessed the power to singlehandedly destroy buildings with a single swipe of a blade that's not even half your size.

Ichigo was humbled before this man. He had allowed Ichigo the first strike, but when he swung Zangetsu, the blade hadn't even pierced the skin. In fact, the blow cut into his own hands. What was the man he was facing? He had originally had a pink haired kid on his back, but she had hopped off somewhere. The kid, the hair, the bells, the eye patch, this man mimicked a bad stereotypical rendition of a pirate. All he lacked was the hooked hand and wooden leg!

Suddenly they both stilled, as if they just saw a ghost. Just between them stood a man with long blue hair, tied into a ponytail. He was a lieutenant of the Soul Society, but he had the spiritual pressure of a captain. Kenpachi had thoughts of fighting him in past years, and even acted on them, but they were soon snuffed away. Even a beast has to fear something, and this was Kenpachi's fear.

"… Captain Zaraki. Retreat." Spoke the man in a very calm voice.

"Sankyomaru Shinikage. I am not leaving." Retorted the huge man known as Zaraki. He was determined to fight the Ryoka to the death.

"Perhaps you wish to see my shikai again?"

Those words made Kenpachi jump back a few steps. Ichigo was thoroughly confused. He admitted to not knowing the system of the Soul Society, but he was fairly certain that captain rank beat lieutenant rank. So why was the huge captain backing away from a man who was nearly a foot shorter? His fears would soon be answered.

"Ryoka." Said the man he assumed was Sankyomaru. "I am giving you one chance to surrender. Do so and you shall be spared."

"I can't! I can't give up!"

"Hm. So you've chosen the path of bloodshed. So be it." He reached for his zanpakuto. Kenpachi ran, fearing the blast might kill him too. He had seen this man's shikai. Why he wasn't a captain was a huge mystery to him.

"Sing a song that heralds death. Shiniuta." The meager katana immediately grew into a huge black cross. However, the edges were unusually sharp and jagged, and he was holding it like a broadsword. Was that what the other man had feared so much? It wasn't that scary.

"He didn't run because of the shape. He ran… because of how fast I am with it." Continued the other man. What did he mean? That cross must weigh at least three hundred pounds. How fast could he possibly be? And how could he be holding it one handed like it was a mere child's toy? Ichigo had his answer in seconds as he felt a sharp pain jolting through his right shoulder.

When he looked, the man was there, the cross firmly planted within Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo hadn't even seen the man move, much less the blade! Who was this Sankyomaru?

"Ichigo!" Shouted the familiar voice of Yoruichi as she grabbed Ichigo and shunpo'd away, followed by Soi Fon. The man didn't really seem to care.

"… Bankai. Tenshi no Shiniuta." Said the man in nearly a whisper. An almost identical cross appeared in his other hand. However, it was solid white. Two wings protruded from his back, one white, and one black. He intentionally let his spiritual pressure escalate, tearing away the surrounding walls.

"I suppose I'm switching sides. Sorry, old friend." He said to empty air as he began to walk. Toward the Sogyoku, the place of execution. He was going to halt the death of Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

**I own Sankyomaru Shinikage. He is my OC. The idea of Shiniuta is mine as well, though the zanpakuto release system is still property of Bleach's creator(s). And we have revealed the only zanpakuto that can rival Ryujin Jakka. Will it come to war? We shall see. Have a nice day~**


	4. Chapter 4--Infiltration

"Ryoka? What about them?" Casually asked a very busty blonde to a group of local men sitting around. Not too far away was a woman with long white hair tied into a braid over her shoulder. She had very bright yellow eyes, but those same eyes seemed lost and lonely.

"I heard Sankyomaru had to use his shikai." Replied one of the men. The blonde spit out her sake.

"What?! They made him go shikai?!" Exclaimed the blonde in disbelief.

"Yeah. I wonder how things went after that." The man shrugged and took another sip of his sake.

''Hime, are you hearing this?'' The blonde half shouted to the white-haired woman. She didn't reply.

''Heh, probably too busy daydreaming about him.'' Another one of the men teased. All the men laughed. The blonde, however, knew that couldn't be any further from the truth.

''Leave her alone.'' The blonde ordered.

''Huh? Something wrong, Rangiku?'' The first man asked.

''I said, leave her alone.'' Rangiku replied. ''In fact, leave me alone, too. Shoo, shoo.'' She waved her hand at the men, who all muttered something but left soon enough. Once they were all gone, she cast a glance over at Hime. Rangiku knew Hime well enough to know that when she had the certain look on her face she had now, her thoughts were probably filled with one of the night from long, long ago.

Four hundred years ago

The rain poured down in the dark night, blurring everything in sight. A woman stood in the doorway of the house, starring out into the rain. Or, more specifically, the figure standing out in it, unaffected by the downpour. Of anything, the rain helped wash away all the blood from the various cuts all over his body. He was surrounded by men she knew he had once worked alongside of. The woman even pointed out a captain among the men around the figure.

''It is over Seiichi. You simply cannot win. Lay down your blade so we may end this quickly.'' The captain ordered.

''Do you honestly expect me to bend under such a petty threat?'' The surrounded man shot back.

''So you've chosen the death of a miserable dog.'' The captain said blankly. For a moment, the man and the captain stared at each other. The woman watching covered her mouth, tears flooding down her cheeks. Then, there was a flash and the clang of two blades meeting each other in battle. The woman looked away, sinking to the floor. Soon, agonized shouts filled the air, and for a brief moment she could smell the blood as it spilled out of the men's bodies.

It all went on for a few moments, then it was done. When the woman looked up, she simply saw two figures retreating into the night.

''Brother… Why? Why did it have to come to this…?''

Back to current time

''Hime!'' Rangiku shouted, trying again for the fifth time to break the other woman's train of thought.

''Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?'' Hime asked, still only half aware of what was going on.

''Jeez, vapeout queen. Didn't you hear about what happened to Sankyo?'' Rangiku sighed.

''Sankyo? No, I haven't heard anything. Why?''

''Well, I just heard that those Ryoka made Sankyo use his shikai.''

''They made him what!?'' Hime shouted, her attention snapping fully to that last sentence.

''You should really pay more attention when people are talking about your crush.'' Rangiku teased, trying to lighten the panic from Hime's face. Apparently it had succeeded.

''Says the woman who has a thing for short men. Kinda like Captain Hitsugaya?'' Hime shot back. Rangiku immediately blushed and was about to argue when a white haired boy walked in, obviously pissed.

"I. Am. Not. Short." He said authoritatively.

"Um, uh, hi captain…" stuttered the Rangiku, still blushing.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Hime said, bowing.

"3rd seat Hime, Lieutenant Matsumoto. Why aren't either of you at your posts?" Inquired the below-average-height captain.

"We were never deployed." Answered Matsumoto firmly.

"Well, now you are. Get going!" Hitsugaya demanded. Both the girls quickly walked off. As she passed, Hitsugaya stared after Rangiku.

Meanwhile

"God, you're annoying!" Shouted the makeup-clad scientist Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"I could say the same to you!" Shouted Uryu in return. Near Mayuri was Nemu, his supposed "daughter". She was standing there, blank faced, ready to assist Mayuri whenever he asked for her.

At one point during the fight, Mayuri released a poison that Uryu inhaled. In a last ditch effort to kill Mayuri, he released all of his power into one huge shot, nearly obliterating Mayuri.

"GAAH! Blasted Quincy! I will be back! Nemu! Let's go!" Exclaimed Mayuri before vanishing. Nemu casually walked up to Uryu and handed him a vial of liquid. He simply stared at it, almost unable to move. She grabbed the vial, put the liquid in her mouth, and then kissed Uryu, forcing the liquid down his throat. Though even afterwards, they remained lip locked. After a minute, Nemu broke the kiss and smiled, while Uryu simply blushed.

"That was the antidote. It should take effect any moment. And um…"

"Y-yeah…"

After an awkward silence, Nemu shunpo'd away as Orihime came out of hiding.

"Uh… Uryu?"

"You. Didn't. See. Anything."

"Eep. Ok."

* * *

**Seiichi and Hime are both property of my girlfriend and editor, Treya. I will create zanpakutos for them later. In the meantime, A few... surprises lay in wait in the next chapter. One of which the guys will love and the other is for simple comic relief purposes. See ya next time~**


	5. Chapter 5--First Time Always Hurts

"Nanao-chaaaaaaaan~ your captain wants a hug~" A man with pink kimono and a straw hat slurred out.

"Tch. Captain, are you drunk? There are Ryoka trying to kill us." Retorted the glasses clad woman with her hair up.

"Awww. Forget them and gimme a hug." Said the old man before being punched by Nanao.

"Captain Shunsui Kyoraku! If you want a hug, then defend the Soul Society!"

"Really?" Inquired the old man with hope.

"… Better idea. If I hug you will you go do your job?"

"Yeeeeeeees~"

"Tch. Fine, but I swear upon my mother's grave that if you don't, I'm never hugging you again!"

"Don't worry! I'll do my job! I promise!" Ensured the nearly crying old man.

"I swear." Said Nanao as she hugged Shunsui. To her surprise he hugged back and pulled her on top of him. She immediately blushed at what was poking her waist.

"Forgive that. I have morning wood. Heehee." Giggled the old man. Nanao promptly kicked that very hard spot, making Shunsui squeal.

"Freaking pervert! Gah, what am I to do with you?!" Yelled Nanao. Other people were starting to stare, making her blush more, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get away from her iron grip captain.

"Captain! Please let me go! People are staring!" The frantic women whispered loudly. The captain simply smirked.

"Are they now? Then it's a perfect time."

"Time for wha- mmph?!" Nanao attempted to say before being kissed by her captain. As much as she would've loved to smack him right there, something told her that was a very bad idea. After all… She was enjoying it. After a few minutes, he tried to get lucky by slipping his tongue in her mouth. That earned him a slap as she finally got up from his grip, bright red.

"Captain. I swear. If you EVER do that again, I will NEVER. SPEAK. TO YOU. AGAIN." Threatened Nanao. To a normal person, that's not a very harsh threat. To Shunsui, that was the ultimate punishment.

"I'm sorry!" Cried Shunsui as he clung to her leg like a toddler. Nanao blushed, mostly because he could easily see what she had on under her robe from his view, but also because by now everyone in the bar was cheering them to make out. She tried to shake him off, but like his hugs, he had an iron grip on her leg. Then she had an idea.

"Captain. You promised. Now go do your job."

"Yes Nanao…" Moaned Shunsui as he got up and left.

"Finally…" Thought Nanao as she followed him to their barracks and waited for the Ryoka to arrive.

Meanwhile

"That way Kenny!" Shouted the pink haired midget as she rode the back of Kenpachi, who was still pissed at Sankyomaru for ruining his fun. Kenpachi took a left, just as Yachiru instructed. And went right to a dead end.

"Yachiru. It's a dead end." Stated Kenpachi.

"Huh? Oh, did I point left? I meant right."

"Gah!" Shouted Ken as he made a 180 and bolted away. After about ten or twenty minutes of running around like a madman, screaming at Yachiru, and hitting more dead ends than a book of mazes, he came across Orihime, who got separated from Uryu.

"EEP!" squeaked Orihime.

"Hey… You're one of the Ryoka. Do you know Ichigo?" Inquired Kenpachi.

"Yes…"

Kenpachi grinned. "How good are you at sensing spiritual pressure?"

"Hey! Kenny! I'm your spiritual pressure tracker!"

"YOU got me lost. SHE won't."

"Hmph. Jerk." Pouted Yachiru.

"Ne. Get on, orange hair." Orihime climbed on Kenpachi's back, holding on for dear life as he ran off.

Meanwhile

"No! Wrong again!" Yelled Yoruichi at the ever tired Ichigo. He was tired from training all day against Yoruichi and Soi Fon.

"We have time! Let's train tomorrow!" Whined Ichigo.

"Tch. Fine."

They all got settled down and got ready for sleep. Yoruichi was getting changed when Soi Fon walked in. Noticing her goddess's body, she immediately blushed horribly. Of course, Yoruichi didn't mind. She even smirked and turned toward her, showing her nude front to Soi Fon, who passed out upon seeing her womanly parts.

"Hahahahaha! Poor Soi Fon. Hasn't seen another woman's pussy. She will toniiiight~" said Yoruichi, obviously feeling horny. She dragged Soi away to a more private spot.

"Mmm… Hm? Where…?" Asked Soi Fon to herself. She then noticed a nude Yoruichi walking toward her. Feeling the blush return, she backed up, only to get in a corner. Yoruichi was soon on top of her, smiling.

"Hehehe. Like what you see?" asked Yoruichi. Unable to speak, Soi simply nodded. "You can touch them if you like them so much~"

Soi Fon almost died. Did her goddess just ask… to have sex?! Not like she was complaining. She just didn't think herself good enough for Yoruichi.

"Y-yoruichi sama, I-" Yoruichi cut her off.

"Don't even think of saying you aren't good enough because you are. I want you. Not some other idiot. I. Want. You."

Soi Fon couldn't help but smile. Her goddess wanted her and her alone. She couldn't be happier as she kissed Yoruichi deeply. She gingerly reached for Yoruichi's breasts, grabbing them both, forcing a small moan from Yoruichi. She began to rub her already hard nipples, making Yoruichi moan louder.

"So… Soi Fon…" Yoruichi moaned out as her Chinese girlfriend began to suck on those hard nipples. Yoruichi held Soi Fon closely, being sure to cherish the moment well. That night they made love for hours. By the time they quit, dawn was already there.

"Hah… Hah… Soi Fon…" A very tired Yoruichi managed to say.

"Y-yes…?"

"I love you…"

Soi Fon felt her blush return despite the events of the past 5 hours.

"I love you too, Yoruichi sa- mmm?"

"No 'sama' at the end. Just Yoruichi. Ok?"

"Yes… Yoruichi…" Soi Fon smiled as they kissed and went to sleep.

* * *

**The long awaited yuri scene! ... That had almost no detail! Hahahaha! Anyway, the next time we have a yuri scene between them, it'll be MUCH more graphic. Oh, and to fans of yaoi? You'll get a nice yaoi scene later~ Have a happy thought life~**

***Please note that, again, the sex is plot relevant, not just something I tossed in there for bs purposes. There's an actual reason for it.**


	6. Chapter 6---Confessions

''Ngh… Just who… Is this…?'' Asked a tiny girl, holding her stomach as she laid in the center of a circle of already barely standing Soul Reapers. Said group was facing a certain blue-haired individual. And that individual had gone way beyond the point of what could be considered insanity.

Sankyomaru shrieked extremely loud as he shot a blast of white light into a group of Soul Reapers that were impeding him. Most were thrown a great distance away, but no fatal damage came from the attack itself. Granted, that was mainly because the attack came from his white cross blade. Ignoring the unconscious bodies, he simply moved on, heading toward the Sogyoku. Hime stepped in his path, along with Rangiku.

"Whoa... That's his bankai?!" screamed Rangiku. Hime ignored the question and just starred sadly at Sankyo, eventually shaking her head slowly, blinking to keep the tears forming in her eyes from leaking out. Sankyo on the other hand just chuckled darkly.

"Hehehehehe. Shini." He said. A blast of dark energy burst from him, destroying the surrounding buildings. His white cross began to turn black, as did his white wing. In a matter of seconds, both were pitch black. His wings became bat like, much in contrast to the almost angelic appearance they had moments ago. "Death is my only salvation. I am forever damned. But in my time, I will take a thousand souls. And consume them! Shinikai!"

"Another form?!" Shrieked Rangiku. Her and Hime were on the ground from the earlier burst of energy.

"I am the only Soul Reaper with a third release for his zanpakuto! Maou no Shiniuta!" Yelled a completely berserk Sankyo.

"Maou… Devil? No… Please no..." Chocked an already shaky Hime. However, she knew in the back of her mind what was surely to happen, and that now there was no avoiding it.

He began to grow huge black horns from the sides of his head. Said horns curved upward, giving a devil-like appearance. He grew 4 extra wings, two on each side, each identical to the two he already had. His feet began to deform, two toes disappearing, the others getting larger. Each nail extended out and became a claw. His canine teeth enlarged slightly. Even his eyes shifted, making the pupils oval shaped and pitch black. The blackness spread over his entire eye on both eyes.

After performing this transformation, he let out a blood-curdling shriek. It didn't sound even slightly human anymore, as if the devil himself had taken over Sankyomaru. Hime could not believe her eyes. The man she loved had just become her worst nightmare. No one could say a word. Even Hitsugaya, watching from afar, couldn't manage a sentence.

Bones snapping broke the silence. Sankyo falling over followed this, his gruesome transformation having apparently proved too much for him. After regaining their composure, Hime, Rangiku, and Hitsugaya all ran to Sankyo. Hime had tears flowing down her cheeks like rivers. She held him tightly; her heart still bled from the last time she let someone she loved go. Never again was she going to let that happen, especially not when the person she was holding was Sankyo. She let out her screaming sobs in abundance.

"Sankyo… I love you…" She managed to choke out before promptly kissing his unconscious lips. Rangiku could not stop herself.

"How sweet~" She cooed, earning a glare from her short-statured captain. "Aww, come on. It's a cute scene."

"That may be, but with the energy he had, a rebound could easily blow us all up. Not the time to be pointing out the cuteness."

"Tch. Party pooper. Fine. But as long as there's kissing…"

"Eh?" Hitsugaya managed to utter before having his lips planted on Rangiku's. Both participants were blushing, Hitsugaya more than Matsumoto. Hitsugaya was stunned for a moment, and then shoved her away.

"M-M-Matsumoto! W-w-what the hell?!"

"Hmph. It was a kiss. If you don't like it, then-"

"Did I say I didn't like it?" Hitsugaya cut in. Rangiku looked puzzled. Hitsugaya sighed and explained, "That was a very rushed kiss. If you're going to kiss someone, do it like this." He slowly leaned in and kissed Rangiku's soft lips. She blushed at how romantic it felt. Hime watched the pair for a moment before she felt someone brush some of the hair away from her cheek. Looking down, she watched as Sankyo played with a bit of her hair. She blushed heavily, more at the fact that he was still in her arms, and looking quite content there. However, he was the first to make a move to break up their interaction as he struggled to stand, Hime reflexively helping him.

"I hate to break the mood." Said a very numb Sankyo. Hitsugaya and Rangiku immediately jumped and looked at him. "I have to go save Rukia. If you're going to help, let's go. If not, out of my way."

''You know where I stand.'' Hime blurted. Honestly though, she was a little upset and hurt that he didn't say anything about their kiss. Or more, she felt as if he considered it trivial and brushed it aside.

"Yeah, I know where you stand, Hime." Sankyo nodded, resting a hand on her cheek, making her blush. ''Oh, and, by the way…''

"Hm?" She was taken aback when he grabbed her chin and pulled her lips to his, kissing her deeply. A wave of joy washed over her, but before she could return the kiss, he pulled away and said, "I love you too." Hime thought she couldn't be more embarrassed. She was wrong. She passed out from a mix of shock, amazement, and embarrassment. Sankyo merely smiled and picked her up, now having free hands from losing his transformation. He, Matsumoto, and Hitsugaya all started toward the Sogyoku, ready to halt this execution. However, before they really got anywhere, a high-pitched voice rang through the air.

''H-Hime-chaaaan!'' Shrieked the tiny girl that Sankyo had rather brutally tossed around earlier. She held her hands out in front of her as she ran straight towards the group, not stopping until she managed to grab a hold of Hime's sleeve. ''Hime-chan!'' She shouted again.

''Just who are you?'' Sankyo asked, a slight hostile tone in his voice, considering the girl went straight to Hime and started grabbing her clothes, and at this point, was moving to grab Hime's hair. However, he moved her hair out of reach of the tiny invader, who glared at him in return.

''You meany! What did you do to Hime-chan!?'' She demanded.

''I didn't do anything to her. She's just asleep.'' The girl twisted her face to the side with an expression that usually goes with the words ''I don't buy it''. Scoffing once, Sankyo looked over the little girl. Physically, she was barely ten. Her hair was an extremely bright yellow, only a few shades away from white. She followed the blonde hair blue eyes stereotype, but her skin was actually quite dark in contrast.

''Erm, uh… What's your name?'' Rangiku asked in an attempt to diffuse some of the tension between the girl and Sankyo.

''Yukari.'' The girl said blankly.

''Yukari huh? Do you know Hime?'' The girl automatically changed from her aggressive self that they've seen to a small beaming young child with a wide smile on her face.

''Uh-huh! I love Hime-chan!'' Yukari giggled. Sankyo tightened his grip around Hime and walked around Yukari. Rangiku and Hitsugaya just starred, slightly wondering if Yukari fully understood the meaning of the word ''love'' and if she meant it in the way they thought she did. Yukari spun around and started chasing Sankyo. Confused, Rangiku and Hitsugaya glanced at each other, both confirming one single thing. While it was rather sudden, and they knew next to nothing about the girl, they seemed to have gained another small companion by the name of Yukari. One who was very obviously obsessed with Hime, in one way or another.

Meanwhile

"I… I… Did it…" Ichigo grinned as he fell over, finally achieving bankai.

"Hmhmhm. Excellent." Commented Yoruichi, who dragged him to a nearby hot spring and tossed him in, clothes and all. He stripped once in and set his clothes on a dry rock nearby. That night, he slept quite well. The same was not to be said for Soi Fon and Yoruichi, who had snuck off to the Shihouin estate. There would be no sleep there for quite some time.

Both occupants were in the bedroom, making out on Yoruichi's bed. Their clothes had been flung to all corners of their room, and their nude bodies were enjoying their brushing against each other. Tongues rubbed against each other, making each woman moan in turn. When the women finally ended the kissing, Yoruichi ran her fingers along Soi Fon's clit, causing the Chinese woman to moan loudly. Her moans only made her dark skinned lover rub faster, releasing more moans from Soi Fon's lips.

Soi Fon felt herself ready to climax when Yoruichi suddenly slipped three of her fingers in her wet entrance, making her climax heavily. Despite this, Yoruichi kept shoving her fingers inside her, making Soi Fon moan loudly. Yoruichi grinned, pretending to search for Soi Fon's sweet spot and hooked her fingers. While Soi Fon was moaning in the middle of that, Yoruichi kissed Soi Fon's collar bone, her kisses traveling down the others' body until she reached the bundle of nerves just above their entrance. She ran her tongue over the bundle then kissed it, scissoring her fingers in and out of the entrance. Soi Fon was moaning the whole while.

Soon enough, she released once again. Yoruichi pulled her fingers out of Soi Fon's entrance and sucked the juices off. Then she leaned down and ran her tongue over the wet entrance over and over again. Moaning loudly, Soi Fon placed a hand on the back of Yoruichi's head, pulling her closer to her entrance. With a small chuckle, Yoruichi shoved her tongue in Soi Fon's entrance, gaining another loud moan. Yoruichi moved her tongue around inside Soi Fon's entrance until she released once again.

"Hah… hah… Yoruichi… That felt so good…" Soi Fon managed to utter.

"Heh. We haven't gotten to the good part yet~" Replied Yoruichi in a seductive tone with slight smirk. Confused, Soi raised one of her eyebrows. Yoruichi's face went blank, and then a huge smirk plastered itself on her face.

"Oh, this is going to be fun~" Said Yoruichi as she got up and headed toward a dresser. Now Soi was really confused. "What could she possibly be searching for?" Soi thought to herself. Her question was soon answered.

"I take it you don't know what a strap-on or a vibrator is." Said Yoruichi, still rummaging through her dresser, cursing when she couldn't find either.

"No, I don't… Should I?" asked Soi in a somewhat worried voice

"It depends on your background. Knowing you, personal pleasure was thrown aside to devote yourself to me. Much against my better wants. Me, on the other hand, had all the time in the world to please myself. In my time, I've acquired a few… special objects. If I can ever find the damn things. God damn it! Where are they? They're always in the third drawer! Oh. Here they are." Said Yoruichi as she pulled out what Soi thought was a big purple capsule.

Yoruichi walked over to Soi and sat on the bed.

"So… what is it?" asked a now curious Soi Fon.

"This." Replied Yoruichi, holding up the capsule "Is a vibrator."

"Um… What does it do?"

At this point, Yoruichi hit a small switch on the vibrator, turning it on. Soi Fon's eyes went wide. Yourichi simply laughed.

"Hehehe. Spread your legs~" Said Yoruichi, quite seductively. Soi Fon complied.

Yoruichi shoved the vibrator deep in her lover's vagina, making Soi moan loudly.

"Ahh! Ohh! It's so… big!" Moaned Soi Fon as she tilted her head back, letting Yoruichi shove it in and out as much as she wanted. It didn't take long for Soi to release her juices all over the object of her pleasure. Yoruichi grinned.

"Did you enjoy it that much~?" asked Yoruichi as she pulled the vibrator out of her lover. Soi Fon could only nod in response.

"Hehehehe. Then you'll LOVE our next part."

"Hah… Huh?" replied Soi Fon.

Yoruichi simply put a finger on her lover's lips and then walked over to the dresser and grabbed what Soi saw as a pair of underwear with… a dick on it?! Soi immediately blushed at the sight, her eyes going wide.

Yoruichi put the strap-on on and went back to Soi Fon, who was finally clicking two and two in her mind. Yoruichi was going to fuck her. Hard. And mostly likely rip her open. Soi took another look at the fake dick. It was huge! There was no way her little vagina could handle that!

"You ready~?" Yoruichi asked, spreading Soi's legs. Her mind was saying "NO!" but her body was practically begging for this. She nodded and Yoruichi smirked. She slid the huge dick in her lover's entrance, earning her something between a moan and a scream.

Yoruichi suddenly stopped, looking concerned.

"Is it too much?" She asked.

"Ngh… N-no…" Soi lied.

"Soi. I know when my little bee is lying. If its too much, I can get a smaller one." She stated. Soi simply blushed, knowing she'd been caught in a really obvious lie. She turned her head, unable to look Yoruichi in the eye anymore as she nodded.

Yoruichi kissed her forehead as she pulled out of her lover, then went back to the drawer and retrieved a smaller version of the strap-on she just had. She discarded the larger one, saving it for a day when Soi would be comfortable with something that big.

It felt like hours, but it was only minutes before Soi had released multiple times from the thrusting Yoruichi gave her. They were both exhausted.

They gave each other a labored kiss as they passed out on top of each other, unaware that they were being watched from afar.

…

…

…

"… Mission… Commence…"

* * *

**FINALLY! An update! It's been a while, hasn't it? I've been busy with rl things. Now, I've introduced a couple new characters, Yukari being my girlfriends idea, and our mystery man at the end of the chapter being my idea. Both will have more significance in later chapters. Anyway, See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7--The Monstrous Master's Plan

Flashback

"Sir! The experiment is complete! The subject is ready for its first mission!"

A tall man took a puff of the cigar he was smoking and replied with "Excellent… Start it with a simple mission. That way we can see its functionality with the mask."

"Yes sir!" replied the young researcher before running off.

The cigar smoking man picked a nearby mask. It was a deep purple with three horns atop its head and no mouth. If one were to stare at the eyeholes, they would seem to be glaring at the person. But this man had no fear. "You are said to turn your hosts into your original body. Ha! What a load of shit. You're a mask. At the very best, you may give the kid a headache. A new body? Pah."

The researcher came back, followed by two guards holding a man in about his late 30s.

"You don't know what you're dealing with!" He shouted.

"You're right. Which is why you're our guinea pig. Put it on him." One of the researchers grabbed the mask and placed it on the man's face. The mask the attached itself to his face via small tentacles that came out its side and inserted themselves into his head. The mask soon took over his whole head, growing long orange hair over the previous brown hair, the horns getting slightly longer, the eyeholes filling with a yellow pupil, and a slit across the mouth area that opened as if it were the mouth. The cigar man and the researches could only gape in wonder at the sight. Until the mask began to speak.

"…I… where… am I?" it asked. When not receiving a response, it looked up at the horrified yet amazed people around him. It then snickered. "Oh, foolish humans. If you think you will leave this room alive, you are much mistaken." It stated as an arm cannon appeared on each arm, both seeming identical to the mask in color, simply darker. Two wires sprang out of the sides of each cannon and slithered their way to his back and promptly stabbed themselves into it.

It was at this point that the cannons turned a flashing mix of red and black. Orbs formed at the opening to each cannon as he pointed them at the cigar man. "Asta luego, bitch." A rapid volley of yellow beams pierced the man in so many places that there was nothing left of him in the end. He then turned on the researchers, who suffered the same fate. He then left the room, making his cannons disappear as he headed towards a different room. Hopefully with some halfway decent clothes.

As he barged in, a man yelped and jumped back. The masked murderer simply grabbed his head and tore it off. "God, these humans are annoying." He said as he rummaged through the closet, hoping to find something good to wear. He settled on a pair of baggy pants and said "To hell with a shirt. I don't want one. I need a cloak." To his amazement, a long black cloak appeared. Puzzled for a moment, he thought about just how that happened. Then he remembered. He always had that ability. "… Are you kidding me? I could've just done that? Fuck." He donned the cloak and kicked off his shoes and socks. He then made a pair of black sandals appear and put them on.

"… What was my purpose?" he thought. "I am… Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? All I know… is that I am superior to the humans. But… what was my purpose? To destroy them? To defend them?'' For a moment he paused. ''Agh! Damn it all!" he shouted.

Suddenly a little girl walked by. She had long white hair with a long white dress. She looked at him and smiled, almost evilly.

"Hello… My servant." Said the little girl. "Did you miss your master?"

"Er… What?"

"Oh. It seems your memories have been sealed. Allow me to fix that." She said. She then touched his bare chest. Instantly, memories of murder, mayhem, and destruction flowed through his mind. Each one under the girl's orders. And he enjoyed it. He now knew his purpose. But what was his next job?

"So you… are my master?"

"Yes."

"Then… Can you tell me who I am?"

"Simple." The girl smirked. "You are a god of destruction. And your name is Genocide."

"Genocide… I remember… What are your orders?"

"Hmhmhm~ Faithful one. Go to the Soul Society. And destroy Yoruichi Shihouin, Soi Fon, Sankyomaru Shinikage, and Hime Kuchiki. Understand?"

"Yes… Master."

End Flashback

Genocide stood upon a hill, watching the dark skinned woman and the Chinese woman sleep, trying to figure out a way to kill them. He had been watching them since the day he got to the Soul Society. He knew their daily pattern. In the morning, they would go to the hot spring to bathe. He would strike then, while their guard was down.

"… Mission… Commence…"

* * *

**Here I am! Back from a small hiatus. Chapter is short, and its only here to describe the guy from the last scene in the previous chapter. That way no one is confused. We know his mission. Will he succeed? Stay tuned to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8--Release, Rescue, and Repent

In the morning, Soi woke up to Yoruichi snoring in her ear. Ahh, the gorgeous sound of Yoruichi's voice…

"Zzzz…. Hn? Huh? Wha? Awake already? What time is it?" asked the dark skinned woman.

"Time to get up." Replied Soi with a faint smirk. Yoruichi then laughed.

"Ok, ok. I'm up." Yoruichi rose from the bed. And almost fell off it.

"Wah!" she yelped as she rolled off the bed, tangled in the sheets. Soi couldn't help but laugh.

"Ahahahahaha! Silly. Try waking up first."

"Oh hush." Replied Yoruichi, her legs awkwardly spread thanks to the sheets. "Hmph. Soi? Can you help me out of these sheets?"

At that point, a few thoughts went through Soi's head. Should she help Yoruichi or simply enjoy the view of her body all tangled up? Hmmm…. Difficult choice.

But in the end Soi helped Yoruichi get untangled, much to Yoruichi's relief.

"Phew. I thought I'd never get out of that. Thanks." Said Yoruichi before kissing Soi, who returned the kiss quite happily.

"Hmhmhm. I'm amazed you didn't just sit there and stare at my pussy for a while."

"I thought about it~" replied Soi Fon in her best sexy voice.

"Oh my~ I take it someone enjoyed their first night with a strap-on~" Retorted Yoruichi, making Soi blush and nod. "Heh. Thought so. Either way, we need a bath. I'll get the towels. You go to the hot spring. Meet you there~" said Yoruichi as she flash stepped away.

"Gotcha~" replied Soi Fon.

Later. At the hot spring

"Oh my god, this feels so goooooood…." Exclaimed Soi Fon as she relaxed in the hot spring, unaware of the being watching her from a distance. "Ahhhh…. Screw the towels. I may just stay wet for a while… Damn…."

"Does it feel that good?" asked Yoruichi as she began to strip.

"Wah! When did you get here?" squealed Soi Fon, making Yoruichi laugh again.

"Hahahahaha! Just now, silly bee~" replied the now naked Yoruichi as she slowly walked into the water. "My god, that does feel good…" Moaned Yoruichi as she sat beside Soi, nuzzling up to her.

"Hmhmhm~" Soi hugged Yoruichi as they relaxed in the hot spring. Time seemed to slow down, just for them.

After what felt like an hour, but was really only twenty minutes, of bathing, they both got out and dried off. As they were getting their clothes on, Yoruichi suddenly tackled Soi away, receiving a harpoon esque missile to the stomach, making Soi panic.

"Yoruichi!" Screamed Soi as she ran to her bleeding lover's side.

"Ngh… Soi… Run…´Yoruichi barely managed to whisper out. Soi ignored her and activated her zanpakuto, ready to take on the villain who DARED hurt her goddess. To her amazement, a man wearing a purple mask was standing near them. But the mask isn't what interested Soi Fon. It was the arm cannons. Both had harpoon esque missiles loaded into them, the spiked end sticking out.

The mysterious man pointed one of his cannons at her, ready to fire. Yoruichi, in desperation, used the last of her energy to smack Soi in the heel, making her fall over, just barely avoiding the harpoon. It had been aimed right at her face.

"Shit!" she yelled as she landed on her ass.

"Hmph." The man grunted, but in his mind he was thinking. "I know to make them kill each other. All I have to do is find Sankyomaru. And then it'll be over."

During his thoughts, he began to walk away, ignoring Soi's death threats. Eventually, she just gave up and focused back to Yoruichi, who was still pinned to the wall by a large harpoon.

"Oh my god! What do I do?!" panicked Soi Fon, til a hand touched her shoulder. It was Yoruichi, still alive despite the circumstances.

"Go… find… Unohana… Bring her here…" she said before going limp from blood loss.

Soi couldn't believe her eyes. Her goddess was dying. And not only was it her fault, but the culprit was still alive! And now she has to go back to the Soul Society to retrieve Retsu Unohana before she died. She had about ten minutes, twenty at max.

She bolted back toward the Seireitei, hoping her goddess could hold on just a bit longer.

Meanwhile

"Rrrragh!" yelled Ichigo as he hurled Rukia down from the top of the Sogyoku, straight into the redhead carrot top Renji Abarai's face.

"Gyah!" Renji shouted as he barely managed to catch Rukia. " What the hell, man?! What if I hadn't been there?"

"But you were. Now, get her out of here." Ichigo replied calmly. Renji gave him a look of 'Dude, you're nuts." Before bolting away.

Ichigo jumped down from the peak of the Sogyoku and landed perfectly on his feet… only to be surrounded by Soul Reapers. None of them were captain rank at least, so maybe he wouldn't have to fight them.

Using a careful mix of flash stepping and slamming the hilt of Zangetsu, his zanpakuto, into their necks he managed to knock out most of the weaker Soul Reapers. When the dust was settling, he saw the beautifully elegant Captain Unohana, the stern and ruthless Captain Byakuya, and the imposing and battle weary Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto.

Suddenly, Byakuya lunged at Ichigo, ready to impale him. Ichigo was easily able to block the first strike and even launch a counter swing, though Byakuya had no trouble dodging it. Clash after clash they attacked, neither giving an inch.

As this was happening, Unohana had wandered off, seeking the wounded. As she was the leader of Squad 4, the aptly named "Healing Squad", her job was to, obviously, heal the injured. So you can imagine her reaction when a frightened Soi Fon began dragging her away without reason or rhyme. Before they got too far, Unohana managed to break Soi's grip.

"Soi Fon. What is wrong?" She asked ever so calmly.

"Please! You have to help her! I know she assisted the enemy, but please! I'm begging you…" Soi was on her knees crying by this point. Unohana couldn't bear to see the poor Chinese girl panic so. The only people she knew who could refuse this were Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Shhh… Take me to her." Unohana nearly whispered. Soi Fon, unable to make a coherent sentence, merely nodded. She ran in the direction she remembered leaving Yoruichi, eventually reaching her dying goddess, with Unohana not too far behind.

"My word. What happened?" Asked the healer.

"A man wearing a weird mask came and shot with a harpoon... missile... thing..." replied a very nervous Soi Fon. Unohana simply nodded as she released Minazuki, her zanpakuto. It turned into a beast that appeared to be a very crude mix of a whale, a frog, and a manta ray. It opened its mouth and swallowed Yoruichi, shocking Soi.

"Minazuki's stomach has healing properties. It should seal up the wound at least." She said, somewhat comforting Soi. They both boarded Minazuki's large flat back as it began to fly away.

* * *

**Damn... It really has been a while, huh? Sorry for the delayed update, but hey. Here you go. My next Chapter. Yoruichi is critically injured by the masked man we know as Genocide. Will she survive? Will Genocide continue it's mission? Are Sankyo and the others safe? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter. See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9--Revenge means Murder

**Author's Note: Okay. 1st. Go back to Chapter 1 and read the newly created Author's note at the beginning. 2nd. Hopefully this chapter clears up some issues some have had with this fic. If you have issues that don't involve the OCs in this story, tell me in a review and I'll see what I can do. So, without anymore stalling, Chapter 9.**

* * *

"Who the hell is this bastard?!" shouted Sankyo as he dodged a barrage of spears shooting from the arm cannon of a masked man. As he was still holding Hime, he couldn't effectively dodge them that well, but was doing his best.

He had told Hitsugaya and Matsumoto to go on without him. They ended up dragging Yukari with them. He considered making Hime go with them, but by then, he was under attack and simply had to dodge those very sharp sticks that wanted to make a pincushion out of him.

"Gah! You are such a pain in the a- Agh!" He was about to finish when a spear caught him on the shoulder, making Hime squeal in terror.

"Sankyo! Are you ok?!"

Sankyo simply smiled and looked in the direction the other 3 went. "Get going. I'll catch up."

"But-" She started.

"No buts. Now go."

"No! Please... Don't leave me like he did…" She choked. She looked down and let a few tears roll down her cheeks.

''Hey. No need for dramatics. I'll follow you soon enough. There's just no need for you to stick around for this, that's all.'' He replied, a small smirk on his face. Surprisingly, that seemed enough to convince her to actually leave. Sankyo fully expected the man to shoot her. Instead, he let her get away.

"Wow. You've softened up, Genocide. It's not like you to let a defenseless woman get away." Remarked Sankyo.

"It is when I have no interest in her yet." Replied Genocide as he simply air-walked to Sankyo.

"How many years has it been? You damned hermaphrodite." Said Sankyo. Genocide merely ignored the comment and question and got right in Sankyo's face.

"What, plan to kiss me? You're a bit too close, dude." Said Sankyo with a hint of discomfort in his voice. His discomfort grew to fear when the masked freak hurled himself at Sankyo. The mask that was on Genocide's face placed itself on Sankyo, who grew similar arm cannons to Genocide, along with most of his/her physical features. What he didn't realize was that Soi Fon had detected the energy merging and bolted toward it.

As she reached the clearing in the buildings, she saw Genocide. Or, at least, Genocide's body with Sankyo's hair. But, then again, like she cared. It looked like the man who hurt her goddess. Time for revenge!

"You! You will pay for what you did to Yoruichi-sama!" yelled Soi as she activated Suzumebachi. She lunged at the Genocide/Sankyo combo. He narrowly dodged the attack, mostly because Genocide was trying to hold him in place from inside the body.

"Tch! I wont let you get away!" screamed Soi as she charged at the two again.

"Damn it!" yelled Sankyo to himself as he tried to move fast enough, but failed as Soi tackled them to the ground, leaving a Homonka on their stomach.

"Gah! No wonder she's feared for being so brutal…" thought Sankyo. Then he realized what she was seeing. She saw Genocide with a different hairstyle. She didn't see that Sankyo was possessed by Genocide. "Damned… What did you do to her, Genocide?"

"I nearly killed Yoruichi. Now she thinks you're me." They retorted bluntly.

"Seriously? Why am I dragged into your bull shit every time you get your worthless carcass resurrected by that little white haired bitch?" snapped Sankyo as he managed to dodge another stab from Soi Fon.

"What, you don't like our history?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't. At least, not when its about to get me killed by a very pissed assassin." As he spoke those words, Soi Fon pinned him to the wall with Suzumebachi. "Fuck!"

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Yoruichi!" screamed Soi as she readied the killing blow.

"What, don't like what I did to your sex goddess?" retorted Genocide out loud.

"… Sex Goddess? You think I only like her for her sex appeal?!"

"Seems that way. I mean, what else have you two done as a couple? Go on one measly date a hundred or so years ago? And what happened? She left. She's only using you. She-"

"Shut up!" screamed a now crying Soi Fon as she stabbed Sankyo right where the Homonka was. Death was almost instantaneous. As Sankyo fell over, he managed to say one name.

''Hi…me…'' The mask detached from Sankyo and reformed Genocide's original body.

"There." It spoke. Seeing Soi Fon's confusion, it decided to elaborate.

"I used Sankyo's body as a decoy. He didn't do a damn thing to Yoruichi. I did. And you just killed an innocent man. That's going to look wonderful on your record."

"You… Fucker!" she yelled as she charged at Genocide's wretched form. But she was no match. With a single hand motion, Soi Fon, was slammed into a nearby wall. Losing consciousness fast, she looked at the eyes of her attacker. Those cold, yellow, soul piercing eyes… How she wanted to gouge them out and cram them down his… her… whatever thing is' throat. But instead of killing her, the being simply knelt next to her and spoke.

"Think upon what I have said. You and Yoruichi are not a couple. You are a pair of whores wanting to fuck day in and day out."

His words cut deeper than anything she had ever felt. Was it true? Now that she thought about it, everything they'd done as a "couple" had been screwing around or… actually screwing. Was Yoruichi really just using her? No! She could never believe that! Yoruichi is far too nice for that! But… If that's the case… then why haven't they dated since that time a hundred years ago?

All these things were making Soi's head hurt and her heart ache. She had to get to Yoruichi before this… being known as Genocide did. But… Especially in her current state, could she ever get ahead of this thing? Wait… was she hearing loud stomping?

"YEE HA! Finally! A strong fighter!" yelled Kenpachi as he burst through the wall, shocking them both.

"Who the bloody hell-?"

"My name is unimportant. You look strong, and I need a good fight. Kaname and dogface weren't enough. You just might be." He said with a very evil smirk that made Genocide take a step back.

"Who the fuck is this man?" thought Genocide, who barely managed to dodge Kenpachi's first lunge, but not the slash that followed. The impact made a crack on his mask, making Genocide jump away.

"Who are you, madman?!"

"Heh. I am Kenpachi Zaraki. Leader of Squad Eleven."

"! Squad Eleven?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"… Sightseeing. I came to look at all the pretty scenery. What the fuck do you think I'm here for?! I lead the ultimate combat unit! I want to fight someone who's an actual challenge! And you just so happen to fit the bill! So, get ready!" he yelled as he lunged at Genocide again.

"Shit!" He cursed as the sword embedded itself in his right leg before flat out slicing it off. Handicapped, the cannon bearing masked man shunpo'd away.

''Aw, hell no! You are not getting away!" shouted Kenpachi as he pursued.

"… Is she… really using me…?" The wounded captain thought to herself as her vision began to fade. She soon passed out, but not before seeing a tall figure walk to her and mumble something.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
